


The Love is out there...

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Doggett's story [5]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Another Valentine’s Day arrives, who will ask Scully out and Will she accept? Takes place after RoadRunners, season 8.
Relationships: Agent Scully/ AD Skinner, Agent Scully/ Agent Doggett
Series: Agent Doggett's story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237319
Kudos: 5





	1. X File themed Valentine’s....

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the TV show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agents Scully ad Doggett or AD Skinner. The show and it’s characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

Scully’s apartment 

Special Agent Dana Scully woke up early that Wednesday morning, a little after 6am. She turned off her alarm and checked her calendar that was on her bedside cabinet. She groaned when she saw the date. February 14th. Valentine’s Day. Sighing, Scully got up and washed and showered before getting changed.   
She had never been a fan of Valentine’s. She thought it took up too much time trying to figure out who sent cards, and it’s too easy to ask her out that way. Since Mulder disappeared, Scully decided to keep to herself. She was too busy worrying about Mulder and finding him than go looking for a relationship with anyone.   
As she got dressed into a dark blue suit, light blue blouse and dark blue blazer, she thought of important past relationships that she had- Agent Mulder, AD Skinner. Skinner has been a great source of comfort for her since Mulder was abducted, but she didn’t have strong feelings for him like she had done in the past.   
She didn’t know where she stood with Agent Doggett though. Fingers crossed he won’t ask me out, Scully thought biting her lip as she gathered her things in her bag and left her apartment for work. 

Agent Doggett sat in his car in the FBI parking garage early that morning at 7:30am. He was trying to muster up the courage to walk into the X Files office and ask Agent Scully out, but he was having trouble doing so, hence why he stayed seated in his car.   
He didn’t get much sleep the previous night either, but then again, what’s new? Doggett thought with a wry grin.   
With The X Files work was non stop, there was no time for sleep as far as The X Files were concerned. That was another reason why he wanted to take a little time out with Agent Scully, he reasoned, so they could relax together and enjoy each other’s company for a while as Doggett still thought Scully was an attractive and highly intelligent woman. Doggett wasn’t sure where Scully stood with relationships at that time either, as he was sure Scully was worrying about Mulder too much.   
But then again she didn’t mention anyone else significant in her life either, Doggett reasoned with himself. He remembered hearing rumours of Mulder confiding in other women in the Bureau, and for one short time, a rumoured affair Scully had with AD Skinner. But he always took the rumours with a pinch of salt, and unless he heard otherwise straight from Scully, then they were just that, rumours.   
Doggett bit his lip nervously. Scully was an extremely attractive and mature woman, he knew she must have admirers fighting each other to ask her out each Valentines Day. Will he stand a chance with her? He wondered. Well, he had to try, he thought in determination. He crossed his fingers before finally getting out of his car and locking it behind him before striding over across the garage to the elevator.   
As he made his way towards the X Files office, Doggett remembered the first night he had spent with Scully. She had kissed him, a delicious warm, unforgettable heart stopping kiss that Doggett had never forgotten about. He had to admit, it drove him crazy when he looked at her, thinking about it again. Although Doggett felt over the moon after she’d kissed him, he forced himself to stop it. He didn’t want Agent Scully getting confused, and he didn’t want her to feel guilty as he knew she might be on the rebound and needed comfort after losing Mulder.   
He also felt she was too good for him, and stopped them going any further than that kiss. He’d then left the apartment, the hurt and disappointed look in Agent Scully’s gorgeous blue green eyes tugged at his heart. He still felt bad for hurting her that way, and had debated himself over whether or not he aught to have comforted her more.  
So Doggett and Scully hadn’t mentioned the kiss since then, and that was another reason why Doggett was too nervous to ask her out. What if she was still hurting from his rejection? He asked himself as he got off the elevator at the basement level.  
Doggett shook his head. He did what he had to at the time, but he wished he had comforted her more. Well, there’s a way to make it up to her, Doggett decided as he straightened his tie. That was to talk to her, on a date. A proper date. He owed her, he thought, before opening the door to the X Files office and stepped in, smiling.


	2. The Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doggett finds the courage to ask Scully out, what will she say?

Agent Scully stood next to the X Files cabinet, going through old case files that morning relating to her late sister Melissa. She was hoping to see if they had any more leads.  
After all this time, they must have something, Scully reasoned. She had booked an appointment to see Ad Skinner later that afternoon to discuss it. Melissa had been on her mind a lot lately, maybe it was because she was missing Mulder and thinking about the baby.   
As she took the last file from the cabinet, she heard the door open behind her and turned to see Agent Doggett smiling at her. He was also carrying something behind his back. Agent Scully smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Agent Doggett,” she greeted him. Doggett smiled back. “Agent Scully. How are you feeling today?” he asked. Scully   
“Much better thank you. My neck’s still a little sore, but they said it was on the mend. I have you to thank for that, Agent Doggett,” she said solemnly. Doggett held up his hand. “You’ve apologised and thanked me for that a million times already,” he said with a grin. Then he hesitated before saying, “I think it’s my turn to apologise to you, Agent Scully,” he said deeply and respectfully. He closed the X Files office door behind him and walked towards her.   
Scully raised her eyebrows. “What are you talking about, Agent Doggett? I was in the wrong, not you,” she reminded him. “Ah, but then there was the first night we spent time together in your apartment, remember?” he asked softly.   
Scully felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks. She remembered all too well. She stiffened. “What about it, Agent Doggett?” she asked, remembering. Doggett moved his hand and showed Scully what he had been carrying behind his back- a single red rose. “I’m sorry I acted like such a jerk,” he began before he lost the nerve. “I just didn’t want you to get hurt. So, um, I’d understand if you said no, as it’s probably what I deserve, but I was wondering if you’d go out with me to dinner tonight after work. You know, take some time out with each other. What do you reckon?” he asked hopefully as he handed her the rose.  
Scully sniffed the rose and smiled with a sigh, her awkwardness ebbing away as she realised Doggett wasn’t there to make fun of her. But he had asked her out, she realised uncomfortably as she looked into his clear blue eyes. She thought back to what they’ve been through together and how Doggett had watched her back even when she treated him badly. She did feel guilty, but she was just being defensive for her and Mulder.   
But was that the right reason to go out with Doggett? She wondered as she gazed into his eyes. Then she made a decision. “All right, Agent Doggett. I don’t usually go out on Valentine’s Day, but I think I can make an exception with you this year as you did watch my back since we started working together,” she said with a small smile.   
Doggett beamed. “Thank you, Agent Scully. I’ll work on some files for you today and we’ll leave work at say, 5:30pm. We’ll dine at a restaurant, the Beach Café,” he told her. Scully raised an eyebrow. “That’s the most expensive café in DC,” she protested. Doggett grinned. “I know. You’re worth every cent, Agent Scully,” he told her.   
Scully couldn’t help but smile back. She’d been on worst dates before. But there was just one problem.  
She knew the café well, AD Skinner had taken her there a few times before when they were going out. Scully bit her lip and forced a smile at Doggett. She hoped Skinner wouldn’t be there too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found this story fun to read and I’ll finish it ASAP! Thanks so much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
